mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mario Kart DS Glitches
This is a list of all the glitches present in Mario Kart DS. All Glitches Spinning Floor Glitch In Bowser Castle, when you get to the spinning floor, drive onto it and just let it move you to the wall. Once you are against the wall, drive slowly to the corner of that floor while staying against the wall. If done correctly, your character and kart should be laying on their sides. Delfino Square Jump Glitch If you drive backward in Delfino Square, after the first turn you make (which is normally your last turn before the finish line), you will end up jumping very high up, even though there is nothing there to do that. Yoshi Circuit Nose Glitch No. 1 After you go through the part of GCN Yoshi Circuit that looks like Yoshi's nose, turn backward and then use a mushroom to fly off the greyish part right after it. If done perfectly, you will fly through the nose and fall in water under the track. Yoshi Circuit Nose Glitch No. 2 This glitch is very similar to the Yoshi Circuit Nose Glitch #1, but a little harder. Basically, you do the same thing as Yoshi Circuit Glitch #1, but you position where you use the mushroom a little differently. If done perfectly, you will start hopping on the nose for a short time until you eventually fall off the nose. Falling off it could lead to you falling into the water. Spinning Bridge Glitch After you cross the spinning bridge in Bowser Castle, drive next to it and face it. When it starts spinning in the direction you are facing, use a mushroom. If done right, you will fly past the walls and fall far off the track and eventually land in lava. Tunnel/Cave Glitch Sometimes, when you go inside a tunnel or cave, the map will glitch. Bad Start Glitch At the start of a track, get a bad start and hold the A and B buttons along with the directional buttons (in one direction). You should now do a 360-degree spin. Luigi Mansion Freeze Glitch On the stairs in front of the entrance of the mansion in Luigi's Mansion, hold down both "A" and "B" to drift in place. While doing that, if the player tries to turn, the game might freeze and the player will have to restart their system. This glitch does not always work. This glitch remained in Mario Kart 7, but was fixed in the Wii U Virtual Console version. Silent Waluigi Glitch In battle mode, if the player plays as Waluigi, his voice will sometimes disappear for unknown reasons and it won't come back until the player decides to quit battle mode. Pipe Plaza Pipe Glitch In Pipe Plaza, if the player goes in a pipe at the same time as someone else, the player will end up far away from the area, causing you to fall off the course in the background. Rainbow Road Glitch No. 1 Go on one of the antigravity parts of the track (like the loop and the corkscrew) and hop repeatedly when against a wall. If done correctly, you will hop out of the antigravity section and fly off the course. Rainbow Road Glitch No. 2 Go on one of the antigravity parts of the course (like the loop and the corkscrew) and try to drift. If done correctly, you will drift in the same fashion as in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This glitch does not always work. GCN Luigi Circuit Barrier Jump Glitch In GCN Luigi Circuit, if you turn around to face the part of the wide turn with the boost panels in front of the start line, use a mushroom. If done correctly, you might hop over the barrier and fall out of bounds. Action Replay Glitches If you use an AR while playing, if you fufill certain requirements, various glitches will occur. For example: Falling off the track or using the launcher on Waluigi Pinball while using the Mushroom Speed code will cause your character to fall infinitely and you will have to reset your system. Another example is using the Always Have Item code. Using this code and crashing into a Pokey or cow or being hit with a Blue Shell will cause the game to freeze the second it happens and you wil have to reset. Trivia! *There are 13 of the glitches in Mario Kart DS. Category:Glitches Category:Mario Kart DS